lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrokid12
Astrokid12 (known as Astro, and occasionally called Astrokid) is one of the creators of LMB Eternal. (The others are Helios, Keplers, and TopSecretSpyGuy.) He is primarily active in the Help and Suggestions forum and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Roleplay subforum. He currently has the rank Roman Soldier and 196 posts. History On the Official LMBs Astro joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 24, 2012 (just before the 2012 update). His most recent known rank before all users ranked up to Alien was rank Royal Guard. At the end of the LMBs, he had 4,240 posts, and 1,738 likes received. Originally, Astro joined the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Roleplay subforum as Clone Trooper "Astro", and the City Roleplay subforum as a character similarly named "Astro", who performed various roles during his time in the city. He joined various roleplays throughout his time there, including the Star Wars: Original Saga Roleplay (as a Mando again named "Astro") and The LEGO Movie Roleplay (as yet another character named Astro), but since 2016, he has only been active in The Clone Wars RP. Role in Creating LMBE Astro's roles in creating LMBE include coming up with the idea to archive the LMBs, and later expanding this idea into recreating the LMBs, an idea he described as crazy multiple times. He is also responsible for creating the site on Proboards and performing much of the initial setup. Role on the LMBE Team Once LMBE had some volunteer moderators and was running with mild stability, Astro focused the majority of his efforts on site design. He also put some work into further stabilizing the team. Unfortunately, tensions between the administrators ultimately led him to feel unable to move forward. First Absence On March 18, 2017, Astro announced that he was leaving LMBE for an undetermined period of time. While he did not state it here, the reasoning behind this absence was school, and after school ended, he returned for the summer. Miscommunication among the staff led to his demotion during this time. Further miscommunication led to unrest when Astro attempted to promote himself back, and the LMBE team became split into 2 halves, reaching a full impasse as to how to handle even minor issues. Firing the Other Admins On June 30, 2017, Astro fired the Keplers, Helios, and several staff members due to the incredible tensions within the team and poorly-timed inactivity from some of the fired staff. While this fixed some issues, it left LMBE at a loss for moderators at a critical time. LMBE was able to move forward slightly during this time, but ultimately took several steps backward. Official Resignation On August 10, 2017, Astro (in an emotional crisis for reasons no one knows) announced that LMBE would be shutting down. This sparked confusion and chaos as users rushed to figure out what to do next, and within a day users were able to convince him not to shut down the boards, but to find a new admin instead. Having apologized to the fired staff and realizing his major mistakes, Astro found himself in a strange situation in which there were multiple people deserving of the title of administrator. Because of this, Astro quickly worked with all of the then-current and previous staff to create a vote for a new admin. Keplers, Shamrock7203, and MasterOshawott ran for the title. Shamrock ultimately won, and Astro transferred administrator powers to the new admin, but first left a gift to all users: covering LMBE with himself in the form of a new theme based on his username and character "Astro", and a new banner with the title "Astro Eternal." The changes were reverted for the normal themes, but the new theme still exists. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Roleplay To be added later :P Trivia *Astrokid12 is the only user known to use his custom theme. *On the Astrokid12 theme, the default avatar is Astrokid12's old avatar. Category:User Category:Official Category:Eternal Designer Category:LMBE Founder Category:Roman Soldier Category:Former Staff Category:Wiki Members